


Where the wild things are

by CruelleIronie



Series: Fighter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean, It was supposed to be fluffy, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Multi, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelleIronie/pseuds/CruelleIronie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets hurt while trying to hide Dean and Castiel from John, and John is being a sweetheart (in the best sarcastic ways of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the wild things are

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first post in this fandom/ in english / on AO3. Be nice :)   
> It was supposed to be a fluffy thing and then it turned into.. this.. ? Sorry. I know it's terrible ahah

"SAM!" Dean ran up to Sam's body on the floor, John standing in the doorway, shocked. 

Dean had always been their Dad's little soldier. He definitely didn't have an easy, forgiving or passive behavior, but he could never stood up against John, no matter how harsh he treated him or Sam, even now he was 18. Dean remembered vaguely when John was carefree, happy and overall nice, of course the car accident that killed his mother changed him. He'd always been harsh since then. 

Which is why he couldn't tell him he was in love with his best friend. Well, Sam's best friend, really. Dean wasn't extremely popular, but he still was liked by his peers, and went out with some rather popular kids. Sammy was his nerdy, best in all of his classes, brother, and of course, he'd get along greatly with Cas, who was also nerdy, and top of his classes. Cas was a bit older than Sam, though, and when he came see Sam, sometimes in the week-ends, he'd been intrigued by Dean. He'd have loud music blaring past the walls of his bedroom, he'd sometimes make himself a sandwich, say hi and go back into his room. They really met in the strangest circumstances, Castiel fell at Dean's feet in the middle of the corridor one day. It had been awkward for both of them, but after Castiel had quickly apologised and walked away as fast as he could, Dean decided he had to talk to him. Next time Castiel came visit Sam, Dean had presented himself to Cas and strangely, they sort of became  
friends after that. They found they had more common interests than they originally thought, and they very quickly became good, even best friends. Any problem they'd have, they'd tell the other. 

That's then that Dean told anyone else than Sam how he really felt about his father. He never talked about his feelings, rarely to Sam, let alone someone else, but he trusted Cas. And that day he came and dad left for an unknown period of time, without any notice or money for them to buy actual food with was too much for Dean, he told Cas everything John did and was. He told him how John changed after the accident, how he'd verbally treat them, how he had to work in addition to going to school for Sam and him to be able to live when John left them for no actual reason. Tears may have been shed, and Cas may have awkwardly pat his back or hugh him, but he wouldn't ever tell anyone.

After that they became closer to each other, they'd talk more, longer, they'd touch more, longer as well, and Dean became confused. He pushed Cas away, resulting in confusion and hurt. Sam may have told Dean to get his head out of his ass, and Dean may have listened to him, just this once. Dean then told Cas he was confused about how he felt, and Cas told him it was alright. That night, when Sam knocked on Dean's door and opened the door becuse there was no answer, he found them kissing and holding each other. He left the room and acted surprised when Dean anounced him he needed to cover them up from John. 

Which is where we were. 

Sam was trying to, let's say hide them when John came back from God only knows where. Dean and Cas were in the living room, which honestly wasn't the best idea, but as Dean had said, they didn't know when John would actually come back.   
Sam only realised John was back when the door opened, which resulted in him tripping of his missing shoe and hitting his head on the corner of the table.   
"SAM!" Dean ran up to Sam's body on the floor, John standing in the doorway, shocked. "Someone call 911 ! Don't stay there doing nothing, damn it !" He screamed at his dad.  
Castiel already called.   
That's how they all ended up around an hospital bed, Sam unconscious and concussed but not in any danger.  
"How did that happen Dean ! I told you to take care of him." He glanced at Dean with disappointment.  
Cas intervened. "Excuse me sir, but Dean couldn't exactly control the shoe on the floor."  
Even hurt by John's comment, Dean had to hide his small at this.  
"You are a friend of my sons, but I will not allow you to talk to me like that," he harshly said to Castiel.   
"Dad, come on, he didn't say anything."  
"That didn't look like nothing to me, now did it. Look Dean, I understand you can't control everything but you should have stopped Sam, you should have done something before this happened. It could have been much worse !"  
"Sir, with all my respect, Dean couldn't have stopped Sam from getting up and-"  
"-I'm talking to Dean, not you, if you would leave the room," John was icy when he said that.   
"Dad, don't you talk to him like that-" "-And I won't let YOU tell me what I can and can't do!" Dean answered that with a furious look. "He surely cares for us better than you ever did and than you ever could. Where were you this week, huh ?! I'll tell you where you were, NOT HERE, that's where ! And Cas here, kindly had his family help us, because should I remind you that you didn't let any money for us to feed on ?! Yeah, 'thought so." At John's cold anger, Dean got up and ready to leave, taking Cas with him. "By the way ? Me and Cas, we're in love. Deal with that. Oh and if anything happens to Sam, you won't see either of us ever again. I promise."


End file.
